


Can You Keep a Secret?

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, M/M, Secret dating, awkward first kiss, better second kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “So,” Kuroo begins, drawing Daichi out of his thoughts, “you mentioned not saying anything to anyone.” He pauses, cheek still pressed to Daichi’s palm, then asks, his voice just the tiniest bit shaky, “You’re not… ashamed, right?”Daichi’s eyes widen with surprise, guilt flooding his chest making it tight to think that Kuroo spent even one second of the day thinking he’s not thrilled with the advancement of their relationship.He shakes his head in earnest. “No! I just, well…” He stops, working to formulate his thoughts into coherent speech. “I just thought with everything going on—training and matches and nationals on the line—it would be easier if we kept things quiet for now. I don’t know about you but I could do without people nosing into our business when we’re just figuring things out ourselves.” That and he has enough trouble as it is keeping his unruly lot in line and he suspects Kuroo faces the same challenge if for different reasons. Kuroo hums in reply to Daichi’s reasoning, content it seems to leave it at that for now.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Ship Fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458
Comments: 22
Kudos: 131





	Can You Keep a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended for a KuroDai event last year but I didn't finish in time. I really like how it turned out and while I'm not sure if I'll continue it, I wanted to share. Hope you enjoy and thanks for clicking on my fic!

“So you see, Sawamura, the thing is, uh…” Kuroo turns a shade darker red and Daichi wonders if he’ll get to the point or pass out first. They only have so long between games and he should be cutting in to end the poor guy’s suffering since he’s fairly sure he knows what this is about. He’s just being polite and letting Kuroo tell him in his own time... and enjoying the usually cool-headed Kuroo Tetsurou being a flustered mess because of him. 

Call it pettiness, but Daichi doesn’t mind a bit of payback for all the flying falls Karasuno’s had to endure thanks to Nekoma and their captain, never mind this being nothing about volleyball and everything to do with him and Kuroo. 

“Kuroo, you have two minutes and then I’m leaving to get ready for the next set,” he says, arms crossed and tapping his foot. Playing dumb is a bit more fun than he thought but they really do need to get going. 

“Right! Sorry, uh, I guess what I’m tryin’ to say is—“ their eyes meet and Kuroo’s tongue ceases its wagging. 

Daichi huffs. Is he really that scary? True, he’s never confessed to anyone, no one (until Kuroo that is) has really caught his eye or his heart to a degree deep enough to bother. For a while, he couldn’t tell if that’s what was going on between them but with Kuroo’s face doing an impression of the airplane beacons on radio towers and stumbling over his words as though Japanese were a foreign language to him, Daichi  _ is  _ sure and, quite frankly, just wants to get this show on the road. 

“Kuroo,” he says and his voice is softer, his eyes warmer and his smile sincere, “are you trying to tell me you like me?”

All his brain cells seemingly spent, Kuroo nods dumbly, his eyes wide. 

Daichi chuckles, stepping closer and reaching his hand forward to take Kuroo’s. “I like you too, you dork.” He gives a squeeze to the limp limb and makes a note to tease Kuroo about his grip strength failing already before he’s pulling away and saying over his shoulder, “We’ll talk more later but for now, let’s keep this just between us, ok?”

Kuroo nods again, looks down at his hand with the same dumbstruck expression on his face and Daichi laughs as he jogs back to the gym, arriving just in time for the next set. 

“Where’ve you been?” Suga asks.

“Bathroom,” Daichi answers naturally.

“Good lord, did you fall in or something?” 

Daichi laughs off the tease, his eyes glancing at Kuroo as he hurries in a moment later. Butterflies flutter in his gut as their eyes meet for a brief second but then he’s snickering as Kuroo gets first karate chopped then berated by Yaku for being late. 

It isn’t until their next water break that Kuroo has a chance to ask, “So, talking. When and where?”

Daichi snorts. “Making me do everything? It’s your school, Kuroo, how the hell should I know?”

“You’ve been here before.”

“Yes but only to the gym, the mess hall and the makeshift dorms.” He looks up to meet those steel grey eyes head-on, dropping his voice lower both in volume and cadence. “I don’t know of any good spots for a clandestine rendezvous.”

Kuroo flushes bright pink and Daichi can’t hold back his laughter, making the taller male scowl down at him. “Third floor, room 308, midnight,” he says then stomps away, his ear tips burning red.

*~~* 

Daichi mounts the stairs, keeping quiet as he goes despite no one being around at this hour. He made sure everyone was fast asleep before crawling out of his sleeping bag and slipping out of Karasuno’s temporary dorm (one of the perks of being captain is his position by the door so there was no need to step over his asleep teammates). 

He reaches the third floor and heads to room 308, sliding the door open slowly to keep down the noise. 

“Who’s there?” Kuroo whispers harshly. 

“It’s me, dummy, who else would it be?” Daichi says with a soft laugh as he closes the door behind him.

Kuroo lets out a whoosh of air. “It’s creepy up here at night ok?” 

“Aww, need someone to hold your hand?” 

“Shut up.” 

Daichi moves to where Kuroo’s regained his seat on the teacher’s desk, standing just in front of his bent legs. Eyes adjusted to the dark, he can see a faint blush still residing on Kuroo’s cheeks. “How’re you so cute? You look like a ruffian but you blush like a shy maiden.”

“I’m not blushing,” Kuroo hastily denies. “It’s a sunburn.” 

“Uh-huh, sure it is.” 

“Since when are you such a tease? That’s my job.”

Daichi snickers and takes a step forward, his hands still in his pockets though he’s itching to ruffle Kuroo’s hair. “Since I figured out you talk more game than you have, Kuroo.”

“Hey now, no need to be mean.”

“Not a bad thing, you’re just… more endearing than I thought.” 

Kuroo’s brow is still furrowed and Daichi reaches forward without thought, smoothing over the ripples in his skin with his thumb. “Stop that, you’ll get wrinkles,” he teases lightly, his voice quiet and fondness evident in his tone. 

Kuroo closes his eyes, leans into the touch and hums, a soft, pleased sound that churns warmth in Daichi’s belly. They stay like that for a few moments in silence and Daichi uses the time to really take Kuroo in.

He’s unfairly handsome, boyish in his shyness and more charming than he has any right to be. His long limbs and torso are hunched down and Daichi only just stops himself from admonishing him about poor posture. 

“So,” Kuroo begins, drawing Daichi out of his thoughts, “you mentioned not saying anything to anyone.” He pauses, cheek still pressed to Daichi’s palm, then asks, his voice just the tiniest bit shaky, “You’re not… ashamed, right?”

Daichi’s eyes widen with surprise, guilt flooding his chest making it tight to think that Kuroo spent even one second of the day thinking he’s not thrilled with the advancement of their relationship. 

He shakes his head in earnest. “No! I just, well…” He stops, working to formulate his thoughts into coherent speech. “I just thought with everything going on—training and matches and nationals on the line—it would be easier if we kept things quiet for now. I don’t know about you but I could do without people nosing into our business when we’re just figuring things out ourselves.” That and he has enough trouble as it is keeping his unruly lot in line and he suspects Kuroo faces the same challenge if for different reasons. Kuroo hums in reply to Daichi’s reasoning, content it seems to leave it at that for now. 

Daichi’s hand is still on Kuroo’s face, thumb idly stroking the prominent cheekbone under it and Kuroo opens his eyes halfway, looking up at Daichi through dark lashes. Daichi swallows against the sudden knot in his throat, licking his lips and wondering what it would be like to press them against Kuroo’s. It’s not the first time he’s thought of it, not by a long shot, but here in the dark, with only the sound of their quiet breathing and faint beating of their hearts, it strikes Daichi with nearly violent clarity that he doesn’t necessarily have to wonder anymore. He could lean in and find out. 

“Sawamura?” Kuroo whispers his name as a question.

“I wanna kiss you,” Daichi admits just as quietly. It isn’t a question, but he waits for permission all the same.

Kuroo’s sharp inhale seems loud in the near silence of the room and Daichi marvels again at the nuances that make up Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s bold as brass on the court, a provocation expert whose skills at pushing buttons have brought Tsukishima farther than Daichi ever could. He’s a tease and a punster, making people laugh even as he irritates them or their friends. 

He’s shy and nervous as hell when it comes to matters of the heart. 

Honestly, Daichi’s shocked he took the step to confess. Well, kind of, before Daichi had to help him along but he doesn’t mind, not really. They compliment each other, he thinks, and it’s part of why they work so well in tandem when they stop competing long enough to work together. 

In the scant seconds all these thoughts fly through Daichi’s mind, Kuroo has sat up a little straighter, his face inching closer to Daichi’s and when he nods, Daichi overcomes his nerves to close the remaining distance. He keeps his eyes open so as not to miss Kuroo’s lips, but the moment they make contact is like a shock to his system. His eyes close and he leans further forward but the resulting clack of their teeth gives a shock of far less pleasing proportions, the impact jarring and they spring apart with moans of pain. 

Daichi’s eyes are still squeezed shut, his hand covering his mouth when he hears Kuroo snort then chuckle then laugh as quietly as he can which isn’t very given the quiet surrounding them. Embarrassment floods over Daichi like cold water followed by a heat of anger because, ok, sure, he doesn't know what he's doing but it feels like he’s been doing everything at this point.  He prides himself on being level headed and mature but having your first boyfriend laugh at your first kiss (it was a disaster but  _ still _ ) really, _really_ hurts. But Daichi’s grown up in a world where tears mean weakness so he covers his pain with glowering, willing the burning in his eyes to look like fire instead of the tears he’s barely keeping at bay. 

Kuroo stops laughing finally as Daichi remains rigid, his arms crossed and his brow dark. Confusion bleeds away as he figures it out. “Oh shit. That was… I took your first kiss?” 

“You didn’t take it,” Daichi snaps, “I gave it to you and you laughed in my face. Literally.”

Silence falls between them as they stare at one another, Daichi hurt and Kuroo mortified. Exhaustion rolls over Daichi then, dragging him down like an undertow and he just wants to sleep. Maybe he’ll wake up and find that this was all a dream that ended badly. 

“I’m going to bed,” he says, cold but sadness evident in his tone. As he turns toward the door, somewhere in his mind a portion of logic is screaming that Kuroo didn’t mean to hurt him and Daichi needs to stay to work this out but the screams are muffled by the thudding of his pulse when immediately recalling his gaff in full technicolor. 

Fingers around his wrist hold him at bay but Daichi won’t turn around, his cheeks still burning and his eyes stubbornly refusing to stop watering. There's an urgency in Kuroo’s tone as he says, “Wait, I’m sorry. It just surprised me that you, uh…”

“What, suck at kissing?” Daichi huffs. 

“No! That it was your first kiss. You were so damn smooth and confident I just assumed you had experience.”

“And I’m guessing you do?” Daichi turns to look at him, his eyes narrowed and a bit of condescension leaking into his tone. 

Kuroo’s eyebrow cocks up, his words coming out slow. “Yeah… that a problem?” 

It shouldn’t be, not really, but there is an immatureness Daichi can’t quite shake knowing that Kuroo has more experience in this area than him. There’s a hint of envy, too, at the knowledge that he’s not the first whose lips have touched Kuroo’s, that maybe he won’t be the first to do… other things. Assuming they even make it that far. But he doesn’t admit that peevish in his reply, “No! I guess I’m just surprised because  _ you  _ were so damn nervous.”

Kuroo knocks the breath from Daichi’s lungs when he says, “Because it’s you. I… anyone before you was, I don’t know… experimenting? Playing around? It was never serious.” Kuroo scratches his cheek, eyes averted as he takes in a deep breath. When he looks back to Daichi, he unwinds his fingers from around his wrist, moving his hand to cup Daichi’s face whose heart hammers against his chest as their eyes meet again. “But I’m serious about you, Sawamura. It’s why I keep fucking up. I want it to work so badly I get in my own way. And whether that was your first kiss or your hundredth, I shouldn’t have laughed. I’m sorry.” 

The tension in Daichi melts as ice next to a flame in the warmth of Kuroo’s sincerity. For someone so calculating, he certainly can pull out the sweetness without warning. Daichi sighs. “I mean, it  _ was  _ kinda funny I guess. And  _ maybe _ I was a little over-sensitive.” He gives a warning half-hearted glare when Kuroo’s lip begins to curl upwards but he forces it down again, the muscles twitching against the sober expression he’s schooled his face into. “But I know you didn’t mean any harm,” Daichi ends, stepping a little closer in a show of trust. 

“I’m still really sorry,” Kuroo insists. There’s a pause and then he adds with a hint of his smirk returning, “Should we kiss and make up?”

Daichi snorts, dropping his head as his shoulders shake. He looks up again and nods, a small smile on his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Kuroo’s smirk is in full force, the one he uses when he’s trying to be smooth and though Daichi can see it from a mile away, being up close and personal with it is doing strange things to his already rather abused heart. He takes in a slow deep breath, allows Kuroo to tilt his head up and to the side as he likes. “Letting me lead? That’s unexpected.”

“Any more smart-ass remarks and I’m biting you.”

A puff of warm breath ghosts over Daichi’s skin as Kuroo laughs at that. Goosebumps follow when he hums and replies, his voice the most steady Daichi’s heard in the last twelve hours, “Maybe I like biting.” 

Daichi will deny the noise that leaves him at that until his dying day but Kuroo thankfully forgoes commenting on it in favor of getting down to business. He leans in closer, lips hovering over Daichi’s. “Just follow my lead,” he says. 

“I thought we already established that’s what I’m doing,” Daichi snips but he’s grinning. 

“Now who’s being the smartass?”

Daichi chuckles but falls quiet again when Kuroo pecks his lips; just a taste, a tease. He leans in again, pressing more firmly, but still soft somehow, kissing first one corner of Daichi’s mouth and then the other before going back to the center. Daichi’s fingers clench Kuroo’s shirt tightly, his breath coming a little faster even though they haven’t done much yet. 

“Stop teasing.” Daichi does  _ not _ whine, but it’s a close thing. 

“I’m not teasing, I’m savoring,” Kuroo insists, one hand moving to cradle the back of Daichi’s head as his other gently tilts his chin to a steeper angle. He’s towering over Daichi now, and Daichi doesn’t recall the moment his back was pressed to the wall but he’s glad for it now when Kuroo’s lips gently part his own. They slot together like pieces of a puzzle and Daichi’s eyes flutter closed but he doesn’t move, afraid to screw up again. 

“Move your lips with mine,” Kuroo mumbles against his skin. “It’s like dancing.”

“I can’t dance either,” Daichi remarks with a snort.

“Mmm, something else to teach you. Good.” Kuroo’s fingers tease the nape of Daichi’s neck sending shivers down his spine and he can’t stop the tremble of his body which he knows Kuroo feels with them pressed so close together. 

“Come on, Kuroo, kiss me like you mean it. You said you were serious about me, right?” Daichi challenges and, oh the fire burning in Kuroo’s eyes is very, very nice. 

“As you wish,” he murmurs, closing the distance but instead of pressing his lips to Daichi’s as expected, his teeth first graze then capture Daichi’s bottom lip, tugging lightly before Kuroo dives in again, pressing a full open mouth kiss against Daichi’s, his tongue teasing then slipping in between his parted lips. The foreign feeling is a little weird at first, but then Kuroo sucks the tip of Daichi’s tongue just a little and Daichi’s legs nearly give out, as though he’s dived for receives a thousand times. His belly swoops, sweat building on his temple, not unlike he gets when he rides a roller coaster and he clutches against Kuroo to not fall down. 

His senses are overwhelmed with all things Kuroo—his musky scent, his warmth, his taste, the sounds he makes as he kisses him (low sultry hums and muted sighs). It’s exhilarating and a little scary if he’s honest because he’s never felt like this before and he knows one taste will never be enough, not when Kuroo draws back for breath and Daichi chases him without thought, eager hands winding around his long neck to tug him back to Daichi’s mouth. 

“Wa… wait a second, S’mura,” Kuroo pants, his forehead pressing to Daichi’s as they remain fixed in each other’s embrace. 

“What? Did I do something wrong again?” Daichi asks, anxiety clawing at his throat. 

“No! No, you were… damn, you're so good,” Kuroo sighs against him. Daichi can feel the flex of his throat as he swallows. “You’re  _ too _ good,” Kuroo adds, his dark eyes meeting Daichi’s. 

Daichi doesn’t understand until Kuroo pushes his hips forward ever so slightly, bringing to Daichi’s notice the rather large bulge residing between them and his eyes widen. Kuroo gives a sly grin, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Daichi’s neck onto which he places one, chaste kiss. “You’re a real dream come true, S’mura. But I think it would probably be a good idea if we stop here. We both have early mornings and I’ll be damned if any of our other firsts happen in the cold dark of an abandoned classroom.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
